The invention relates to a fork-lift truck whose travelling surface and pick-up surface can be varied in a synchronized way.
At the present time, most industries (food, textile, metallurgical . . . ) use, for handling the parts resulting from manufacture, trays which facilitate considerably the transport and the storage of these parts as well as feeding the work stations.
These trays have very different formats and, for high capacity and high tonnage trays, they are constructed so as to be handled by means of motorized fork-lift trucks. On the contrary, for small-scale handling, which covers loads varying from 30 kg to 500 kg, there only exist trucks adapted to a single tray format which requires having at one's disposal several trucks of different formats. Furthermore, these trucks are constructed solely to lift the tray off the ground so as to move it and they do not have the facility of raising them for stacking them, putting them on shelves or placing them at a suitable height for feeding work stations. For their rigidity, these trays are constructed with external reliefs situated on the upper edge and also comprise passages for grasping with the hands so as to handle them and stack them, which compels the user to make physical efforts under poor conditions.